History Book
by Epitomeofme
Summary: They were forced to sacrific their love of that time, making promises to each other that they would find their way back to each other. Will they find their way back in a different time? Will they remember?


**Hie guys, I know it's been ages since I was last here, I sincerely apologize, I'm here with a new work, I know I haven't updated my fanfic "I'll remember you, love" but I have some plans for it, so please make sure you keep an eye out for it. This work I had written back in 2013-2014, and I knew how special it was so I had to give life into it (see what I did here? If no, you'll get this, after you finish reading ;)) Anyway, I don't know how long this fanfiction will be, but I'll try to get my updates out as soon as I can.**

 **This book is dedicated to all who have stuck along, and still hasn't lost hope for Klaroline, for all you special people out there, this one's for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER- All recognizable characters belong to Julie Plec and co.**

 **CHAPTER-1**

"Promise me Nik, promise me we'll remember," the blonde begged, her blue eyes almost teary now.

"We will, my love, I promise you, we wil remember and we will be together again" he reassured the words to her, but even he could not help but feel a sense of desperation as he spoke the words to her. She looked into his eyes, now with tears pouring down her face as she nodded.

"It has to start now," the older woman announced from the other side of the room. A sense of panic arouse in the air, spreading awareness that once it started it was goodbye.

They both hesistated before Klaus took Caroline's hands into his, kissed them and slowly guided her towards the older witch.

"I need blood, from the both of you" the witch said as she took out a sharp knife, the knife shined even in the dimly litted room, as a reminder of how cruel this life had been to them.

He took it and looked towards his Caroline, his beautiful Caroline who had tears in her eyes, fear written all over her once glowing face. She was scared. And it hurt him to see her this way.

Klaus took the initiation first as he sliced through his plam, deep enough for it to bleed. And he brought the fisted hand above the bowl, drops of deep, fiery red blood fell into the wodden bowl. Caroline held his other hand tightly and bit her inner cheeks as she saw the amount of blood that flowed from her husband's hand.

"That's enough," the witch proclaimed as she took the knife and wiped it clean. Caroline spotting a cloth behind them, immediately took it and wrapped it around Klaus' hand, wincing at how deep the cut looked. "Does it hurt?"

Klaus' gaze softened at her concern and gave her an assuring smile, "No, love, if I get to re-live my life, having you to light it up all over again, then this is nothing."

She closed her eyes at her words, a smile playing at her lips, even in such a hopeless situation, he always knew the right words.

"Child, it's your turn," Ayanna spoke, holding out the now clean knife. She took a breath in and took hold of the knife in her shaky hand.

"Just a few drops, Caroline, don't cut in too deep, my love," Klaus instructed, uncurling her hand pulling the knife to her finger, instead of the plam, knowing it would hurt her less there. She directed the tip of the knife to her index and a long crimson line appeared as blood oozed out, falling right into the bowl. She grimaced as Klaus covered up the cut with a cloth, after Ayanna said it was enough and Klaus kissing her lightly on her forehead.

As he looked at Ayanna; the woman he knew all his life, the woman among the very few people in his life he trusted, he realized this was goodbye.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He questioned to the light of his life.

Caroline smiled up to him, "Not as much as I you."

He couldn't help but find it endearing as he let out a small laugh, "Not possible, sweetheart, not possible." He pulled her to him, hugging her so tight it seemed impossible to get any closer. He breathed her in, knowing he was going to miss her, miss her so dearly, even if he was aware of it or not.

As Caroline broke their hug, the urgency became more plapable in her eyes and her actions. "Nik.. I'm so scared," she admitted, almost a whisper.

Klaus couldn't hold off on his emotions, his heart beating so fast in his chest, the sense of dread of leaving her and not seeing her and the scariest of all, not remembering her, made him shiver to the very core. His whole mind, body and soul screaming to never let her go.

"I know.." he swallowed, " I know, I am too, but do you remember how every time we played hide and seek when we were kids, no one else could ever find you but me?"

"Yes," she smiled even with the fear tearing her apart. She smiled, as if remembering it.

He kissed her lips lightly, savoring the softness of her lips. "Through heaven, hell and earth, I promise you, I will always find you."

"Oh, Nik," she said, "and I will be waiting." They kissed again, this kiss harder, the urgency and desperation bleeded through this kiss. And as they broke apart, they knew the promises they made, they would never break.

They looked at Ayanna, "I have to warn you, this will hurt my children," sye said in a small voice, her face etched with a sadness for the two that stood there hand in hand.

Caroline's grip tightened, "If it brings us together again, there is no pain I cannot withstand, Ayanna."

"Do it," the determined statement came from Klaus.

She looked at them, such love should never have to be doomed, she thought. But what she also knew was that, not even the Devil himself could destroy love so pure and strong. That kind of love never dies.

She started chanting, as the candles in the room started to flicker, the luminousity increasing and getting stronger. Caroline winced, as the small bothersome tap in her mind, led to feeling like thousands of stabs in her body.

"Caroline..love?" Klaus worried, but soon, he felt his spine tingle, which turned into feeling like his body was on fire.

"AHHH..." the room was filled with sounds of their screams, the pain becoming almoat unbearable.

"Ca..Caroline.." Klaus tired to speak out, his voice became hoarse and weaker.

Caroline was now writhing and crying on the floor, her feet close to her chest, "it..hurts..Nik." Klaus could do nothing, he could hear her cries, see her in pain, but could do nothing as he himself fell to the floor, their hands trying to find a way to each other, and as it did, they held on to each other so tight.

"I love you.. so much, Nik," Caroline spoke out, the life in her being tugged away with every second.

He tried speaking out, but nothing came out, the frustrations in him close to erupting, he wouldn't go without saying the words. Willing every part of his body, he spoke out the words, with so much pain, he couldn't think straight, "alw..always and..forever."

She smiled through her pain.

He smiled through his death.

In that moment, as Ayanna stopped chanting, her body feeling depleted and so sore she could hardly stand, she let out a breath, "It is done," she spoke out, but to no one, for now, all there were in place of the two lovers, were ashes. And for the first time in her life, Ayanna prayed, prayed to whoever was listening, for it to work, not for her.. But for them.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Thought? Hate it? Love it? Confused? Leave me a review, favorite and follow. Remember that reviews are my kryptonite so leave me as long or as many as you want, it will inspire me to write faster. :)**

 **Also eppp... I'm so ecstatic for our Klaroline endgame, talk to me about it people. 3**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Spencer.**

 **Stalk me KlarolineLilacs**


End file.
